


Sorry Yurio, that isn't rain :/

by _Angel_ (Meganekko_Misery)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bedwetting, Omo on Ice, Omorashi, it's piss buddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 02:04:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12760872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meganekko_Misery/pseuds/_Angel_
Summary: There's a reason Yuri didn't want to go camping.





	Sorry Yurio, that isn't rain :/

Yuri knew that something was wrong as soon as his eyes snapped open. He was surrounded by thick, wet, rapidly cooling fabric, and for a minute he hoped it was just from the rain that had been pounding onto their tent all night. Viktor’s construction skills had never been the greatest, and Yuri wouldn’t be surprised if he’d failed to read the instructions before assembling their shelter with Katsudon.

But Yuri could only be in denial for so long. After a minute, the realization that the only part of him that was wet was below his waist and above his knees finally sank in. There was no water dripping onto his head, despite the steady sound of falling rain. There were no rips in the fabric, or gaps in the seams. There was no way around it- Yuri had wet the bed.

Well, sleeping bag.

In fact, this would have been a lot easier if he  _was_  in a bed right then. Beds had mattresses, and mattresses could be fitted with plastic protectors. Sleeping bags had no such accommodations, as far as Yuri was aware, which is why he’d been slightly reluctant to come along on this trip. Otabek had expressed an interest in camping however, and Yuri’s refusal to disappoint his friend outweighed any other issues.

He heaved a shaky sigh and cursed himself for not thinking of a better plan beforehand. At first he’d sheepishly considered buying diapers, but he didn’t know if an online purchase would arrive on time. If he went to the convenience store down the street, someone might have seen his purchase and laughed, or worse, taken photographs of him, exposing his most embarrassing secret to the world of skaters and fans alike. “They’re for my little brother,” and “I’m picking them up for the kid I babysit,” were both painfully transparent lies, as a quick google search of Yuri’s name would reveale that he had no siblings, and someone with such a rigorous training schedule wouldn’t have time to babysit.

Yuri lay there in his damp sleeping bag, running through all the possible solutions. He checked to make sure the other three were asleep, and came to the conclusion that they were after a minute of listening for their breathing. The soft, gentle, sighs from Viktor, the slightly less rhythmic ones from Yuuri, and Otabek’s light snoring informed him that he would be able to get out of this with minimal humiliation, if he was fast enough.

_Thank fuck,_  he thought as he slipped out of the bag, rolling it up as best he could in the dark. Tucking it under one arm, Yuri reached for his backpack and felt for a pair of sweatpants inside.

He took a hesitant step forward, unable to fully stand up in the tent, even with his short stature. He stumbled in the dark, and ended up stepping on Otabek, who shifted in discomfort. Thankfully, Yuri had discovered a while back that Otabek slept like a log, so he kept moving without concern, nearly reaching the entrance.

Just as he was about to exit the tent, the damp sleeping bag unrolled. He fumbled for it, dropping the pants in his haste to bundle it back up.

“Shit,” he whispered to himself, eyes darting back and forth in search of the pants.

Oh. There they were. Right on top of sleeping Katsudon. Biting back a sigh, Yuri reached out for them, trying not to plant his foot in Viktor’s face (as much as he liked the idea of doing so, this was not the ideal time nor place.)

“That tickles…” Yuuri mumbled as a pant legs brushed across his nose. “Viktor…what are you doing?” He let out a soft giggle, opening his brown eyes and glancing around.

“Yurio?”

Well fuck. His cover was blown. Taking off like a gazelle and ditching the sleeping bag a few feet from the tent, Yuri sprinted towards the campsite’s bathrooms, sweatpants in hand. Grateful that no one was inside at this hour, Yuri dropped his sweatpants on the floor, stripped, and locked himself in a stall, shivering as the shower head blasted freezing water. When it warmed up a little, Yuri helped himself to the hotel sized tube of body wash someone had forgotten in the stall. He used his T-shirt to dry off in the abscence of a towel, and slipped into the fresh pair of sweatpants. Yuri debated on what do with his piss soaked clothes, and eventually elected to toss both his pajama bottoms and underwear into the trash bin. Best to dispose of the evidence while he could.

Yuri yawned and started the walk back to the tent when he remembered- the sleeping bag. It was still strewn on the grass outside, and he needed to find a way to wash it.

Except when he got back to the tent, it wasn’t there.

He stood outside for a moment, shirtless and shoeless, holding his damp T-shirt in one hand, unsure of what to do. He didn’t want to spend the night outside- it was buggy, and he was pretty sure a mosquito just bit his nipple. But did he really want to go back in the tent and face everyone he just woke in his midnight scramble to clean up?

“Yurio! You’re back.” Viktor exclaimed, poking his head out of the door.

It seemed Yuri had no choice.

He hesitantly crawled back in, blinking at the bright light of a phone flashlight illuminating the small space.

“What…what did you do with my sleeping bag?”

“It’s in a plastic bag, so don’t worry about that. We can wash it tomorrow.” Viktor replied, sounding way to cheerful for someone who had just been woken in the middle of the night.

Yuuri nodded and yawned, resting his head against Viktor’s shoulder while they waited for Yuri to get settled.

Yuri swallowed and turned his head as he rummaged for a new shirt, hiding the tears filling his eyes. The exact humiliation he’d been afraid of had happened, exactly how he thought it would. He couldn’t believe he’d been so stupid. He should have just refused to go on the trip, made some excuse, said that camping is for weirdos who like to shit in the woods. Or maybe he should have ordered the diapers and chosen express shipping, and hoped they were delivered as discreetly as the site claimed.

Too late for that now.

Yuri blinked, sniffled, and blew his nose on his damp shirt before stuffing it into his dirty clothes bag. He crawled into the tent corner and curled up, wishing he’d brought a blanket.

“What are you doing over there?” Otabek asked.

“Sleeping, asshole.”

“…We’re not banshing you to the corner because of a mishap, Yura. Come over here.”

“Huh?” Yuri turned to see that Otabek had unzipped his sleeping back and spread it out so it could fit an additional person. He patted the fabric next to him, beckoning Yuri.

“Here. I thought it would be good to bring an extra blanket.” Yuuri said, holding it out to Yuri. He took it hesitantly, and started to unroll it, seeing that it was big enough to cover both him and Otabek.

“Th-thanks, Katsudon. Now turn the light off so we can sleep.

“Yes your majesty.” Viktor said as he shut off his phone.

Yuri and Otabek unfolded the spare blanket, trying to avoid elbowing each other in the dark. Yuri was pleased to find that there was enough blanket for the two of them, and quickly got comfortable, curling up so his knees touched his chest. The fuzz of the blanket brushed against Yuri’s skin, and the rain had started up again, lighter this time.

_Maybe gong camping wasn’t such a horrible decision after all_ , was the last thing Yuri thought before he drifted off to sleep.

 


End file.
